


Battle of Horn Castle

by Wolf_of_Ferelden



Series: Battle of Horn Castle (Dragon Age) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Romance, Camp, F/M, Gen, Love Triangles, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Ferelden/pseuds/Wolf_of_Ferelden
Summary: The beginning of a tale with wit, love, and combat!
Relationships: Jacob cousland/Roland Gilmore, Raina Amell/Jacob Cousland, Roland Gilmore/Jacob Cousland
Series: Battle of Horn Castle (Dragon Age) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116998
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Battle of Horn Castle

Chapter 1: Jacob

The cold winter wind howls throughout Orlais, a lone Grey Warden wanders through its snow-covered wilds and plains. He is searching for someone, someone dear to him who he made a promise to not very long ago, he aims to keep it. Though on this journey he remembers, a memory is creeping back into his brain engulfing it in a myriad of thoughts of what could have been.

The wagon’s wheels come to an abrupt halt, jolting Jacob awake, he yawns loudly while stretching his arms, “Well, looks like we’re here Rory!” He looks over to another boy sitting next to him, he has bright red hair and the slightest hint that he’s trying to grow facial hair, “Seems we are my lord” he begins rubbing his eyes while yawning, “I see you slept well, though I am at a loss on how you managed that on this maker forsaken wagon.” Jacob looks at him with a fresh smile, “ easy just imagine you are laying in one of those fancy Orlesian mattresses and forget about everything else, good dreams we’ll come after you in no time.” Roland looks at him with an unimpressed face, “Riiiiight, anyway we should go see Captain Threnn before she comes roaring.” 

“Didn’t you say you’ve met this woman before when we visited Denerim?

“Yes, and I wouldn’t want to get her agitated, her temper isn’t merciful.”

“Pft, what does she do, stretch recruits out for sneezing?”

Jacob giggles at his reply, while Roland stares at him with a serious expression, then lightens up.

“Nothing so bad, but I heard she broke a recruit's arm and rib for deciding to snap back at her when she got in his face while training.”

Jacob’s giggles stop.

“Hm, we should probably go then, let’s not keep her waiting. Horn castle awaits!”

Jacob grabs his buckler and sword, while Roland picks up his greatsword, they both head into the castle’s walls. As they enter they see soldiers all around, sharpening blades, training, and sparing. But, while observing they noticed a group of what looked like mages they were practicing healing but they were surrounded by Templars. Both boys, however, notice a girl among the mages, she had glistening red hair and shining golden eyes.

“Holy Maker… You see what I’m seeing right.”

Says Roland as he taps Jacob’s arm who doesn’t even respond he just stands there staring.

“Ahem, are you two prats going to stand there all day gawking at that lass, or are you going to report to your bloody captain!”

The two look up startled, they find a tall woman wearing a suit of steel armor and a helm revealing her face, she had freckles dotted all over and a scar below her nose. This must be Threnn.


End file.
